


The Stubborn Fiance

by NikAdair



Series: Flower Shop Lovers [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caring Lance, flower shop au, klance, sick keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Keith wakes up sick and Lance isn't letting him go to work





	The Stubborn Fiance

Keith woke up that day knowing he had a head cold. This signs were all there - plugged up nose, sore throat, headache, and a fever. Lance was still asleep, and he contemplated staying home. But he knew he couldn't. Lance's flower shop wasn't doing too well right now (their last shipment of flowers had been infested with aphids and couldn't be let anywhere near the flowers in the shop), so Keith couldn't take any sick days.

He groaned as he got up to get ready for work, ignoring the pulsing headache. Keith heard Lance shift in bed, and heard the little noise he made when he stretched. "Morning babe." Keith smiled at the sleepy greeting and leaned down, kissing Lance's cheek.

"Morning love." Lance sat up, looking over at Keith. "Keith, come here for a sec." Keith walked over, looking confused. Lance reached up and ran his hand across Keith's forehead and down his cheek. "Keith, you're burning up. Shouldn't you stay home today?"

"I can't, not with the flower shop dilemma."

"Keith, please, you're health is more important."

"I'll be fine Lance." Lance grabbed Keith's arm as he tried to turn and pulled him back to bed. "Lance, let go. I'm going to be late."

"No. You staying home today or I will walk into your office and drag you out of there." Keith opened his mouth to say something, but thought otherwise. He knew Lance would do just that - he's done it before. It took a lot of explaining to his boss to not fire him.

Keith sighed, pulling out his phone. Lance smirked in triumph as Keith called in sick. "There. Happy?"

Lance gave him a peck on the cheek. "Very. Now then. Since you're sick, I get to take care of you. So get all cozy. Doctor Lance is here to help." Keith laughed, but did as he was told. _I can't believe this is the man I'm marrying._


End file.
